Tsunami
Tsunami is an extra Limit Break that appears in and , where it can be learned by Matt, Natalie, Anna, and NoLegs (5 only since he wasn't a playable character in 4). Description When casting Tsunami, the user summons a massive wave to strike all enemies. Many items are brought with it, such as wooden planks, wheels and ceramic pots, suggesting it hit a town or at least a house on its way to the battlefield. As befitting a limit break, this deals hefty damage and also completely s all foes. Although the animation suggests that Tsunami hurts the targets by the impact/physical force of the wave, the skill actually deals magical damage in EBF4. The EBF5 ''version of the skill is almost identical. Aside from various minor graphical changes, Tsunami has two main changes. First of all, the skill was changed to scale off the user's highest offensive stat instead (this is calculated at the time of casting and takes into account buffs). Secondly, it also has a moderate chance of landing , meaning that even if cast with one or two weak foes that absorb Water, it still can potentially wipe out an entire wave. For just about all intents and purposes, Tsunami is the single strongest Water-elemental attack in the games it appears. As a Limit Break, Tsunami will reliably annihilate anything in its path barring bosses or foes immune to Water. That said, the Death chance in ''EBF5 gives it a chance of disregarding this, but should not be used for the Death chance. Of course, Tsunami is very strong but not the strongest of the Limit Breaks; one may wish to use it as a combo with an even more powerful or elementally appropriate Limit Break due to its ability to apply nine stacks of Wet. For instance, having Natalie cast Tsunami (applying Wet), Anna casting Absolute Zero (empowered by Wet and applying Freeze) and then finally Lance casting Ion Cannon (empowered by Wet, possibly also the Freeze, can stun and will deal ludicrous damage). While the combination uses up all of the player's Limit Breaks of their frontline party in one go, it does deal obscene damage and should fell anything short of a boss on Epic. In EBF4, Tsunami is best used by Natalie due to her high Magic Attack, but if used for the Wet status then giving it to Matt or Anna is a suitable option, although the damage will be significantly lower. In EBF5, Tsunami now draws from whichever stat is higher, meaning that any player with a high offensive stat can make use of it. Apply buffs and debuffs, then let loose the deluge! Blue Dragon and River Squid can also use Tsunami in EBF4, while Poseidon can use it in EBF5. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Found in Goldenbrick Resort's left docks, in the leftmost chest, blocked by a battle that appears as a Blue Dragon. |StatusChance = 300% |StatusStrength = 9x |Acc = 200% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Damage Type = Magical |lvl1power = 90 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl2power = 150 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = 240 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = 320 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl5power = 400 |lvl5AP = 12000 |reqtype = (one) |req1 = Flood |req2 = Bubble Blast |req3 = Cloudburst |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing .}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' Obtained as a reward for completing Maya's quest in the Raindow River, one screen below the Pink Slime Cat. ---- |StatusIcon = |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- |Damage Type = Varies -- |lvl1power = 90/6 -- |lvl1StatusChance = 10% 300% |lvl1StatusStrength = 1x 9x |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 150/6 -- |lvl2StatusChance = 10% 300% |lvl2StatusStrength = 1x 9x |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = 240/6 -- |lvl3StatusChance = 15% 300% |lvl3StatusStrength = 1x 9x |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = 340/6 -- |lvl4StatusChance = 15% 300% |lvl4StatusStrength = 1x 9x |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl5power = 450/6 -- |lvl5StatusChance = 20% 300% |lvl5StatusStrength = 1x 9x |lvl5AP = 10000 |note = Forces the players to jump off the screen, curing .}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Anna Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:NoLegs